Coraline and Norman
by ronnlee.morris
Summary: Coraline saves Norman's life from being bullied and discouraged. And now she's falling for him. Additionally, she waits for him and convinces him to admit that he loves her too.
1. Chapter 1

**Coraline and Norman**

_**Author's Note: **__** I do not own Coraline nor Norman. But I do own these stories of them in it.**_

As Coraline was walking home from school, she noticed the boy with straight hair being jumbled onto the ground. Norman was being bullied and beaten up again. As the bullies thankfully cleared away from Norman's body, Coraline came up to him and said "hey are you okay?" She gently pulled him off the ground and dusted him off a bit. "I'm fine," Norman replied contently. "This is not the first time I've been bullied like this," He continued. "Well how could your classmates do such a horrible thing to you ?" Coraline became sorrowful. "Oh it's only because they don't see things I can see. That's all." Norman answered as his paranormal senses began to pick up a little. "Anyhow, thanks for saving me by the way, my name's Norman Babcock. I'm from Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts." They simply shook hands. "Coraline Jones. From Pontiac, Michigan." "Hey why don't kick it at my place for a while? We've got a lot in common." Norman was being nice. "Sure," Coraline added.

When they arrived at Norman's place, he began to ask for a drink: "Do you want a soda or anything?" "Well do you have coffee?" Coraline requested. "Coffee?!" Norman freaked. It's still rare and scarce that kids drink coffee. "You drink coffee?!" He continued his surprise before a reply from her with soft emphasis: "M-hm. I am hip!" Norman glared at her with a suprisingly confused expression then said "Are you sure?" "I said I am hip!" Coraline repeated with the same exact tone and emphasis with her eyes half open and a loose smile. Till then, Norman paused as he ambled to the kithcen glancing at Coraline's sarcastic smile. In the meantime, they drank their coffee together in the living room and Coraline began to tell her story in a fast voice as she laid her coffee mug on the dish, stood standing, and walked back and forth. Meanwhile, Norman was just slouched on the couch listening as he tried to ignore her blue hair from whipping upon her head. Coraline started her story from when she and her parents moved in to the Pink Palace and how she wanted to plant the garden already even when it was raining that day. She subsequently imitated her mom: "No. Rain makes mud. Mud makes a mess." 'But I want stuff growing already when my friends come to visit,' Coraline imitated her reply to her mom with sarcasm. She then continued her story to when she met Wyborne Lovat and how she first met him as a psycho nerd scaring her. Then to when she wanted those gloves and how she couldn't get them at first all because it didn't match her boring school uniform she hated to wear. Finally, she ended her fast brief story with when she received two pair of buttons for eyes and how painful it would simply be just to wear them. As a result, Norman was left even more surprised than he usually gets as he responded: "Wow! Your nightmares are just as creepy as mine." "I know. I'm sure they are," Coraline quickly relaxed. "Thanks for the coffee by the way. I'll see you later." "Good night," Norman yelled softly as if he was somewhat worried something scary was about to happen to both of them. And out the door Coraline went.

When Coraline was home already, she told her parents how happy she was to meet a boy she can really relate to. "Saved him from being bullied. huh?" Her mom mumbled and continued almost carelessly.: "Well good for you." Then her dad popped amazingly proud by surprise: "You know what Coraline? I have never even thought you'd be this friendly to others." "Well you know, I do care for others," Coraline replied with a little shyness.

The next day, Coraline met Norman again this time sitting depressively on the stair steps of his school front. "Hey," she called. "Hi," he mumbled back. "Did you get bullied again?" Coraline cared as she sat next to him with pride. "No. worse. I ruined a horror play I wanted to auditioned for all because I was seeing things no one else can see. So I lost my concentration, fell off the stage and knocked every prop as well as most of the audience." Norman began to cry. "Aww( there's the moment right there) you poor thing," Coraline caressed herself closer to him. Meanwhile, she was interrupted with a cellphone call from her parents. She answered, replied, then hung up and continued to accompany Norman: " Look, I gotta go. Just remember next time to always be careful especially when you're out in public or you could hurt or discourage yourself again." "I will. Thanks." As for this, she kissed him on the cheek and headed back home. In an outcome, Norman suddenly popped up and widened his eyes as red heart bubbles began to appear on his pupils and in the air around him when no one else can see them. "I can't believe I'm really in love!"

Well does Coraline really love Norman? Will they conquer their fears together as a young couple? Find out in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coraline and Norman**

The next morning on a sunny Saturday, Norman picked up a sticky note with Coraline's phone number on it in which she gave him when they had coffee together. He dialed it, waited for the ringer to be answered, and held his breath tight then stuttered: "Hello... Coraline... I, I-," "Aww come on Norman. Just say it." Coraline was so proud to convince him. "I... I... love you." "Thanks, Norman. I love you too. And don't worry. I'll set up the first date. Bye !" Norman hung up his phone secondly then released his breath to relieve that he finally admitted he loves her too.

Hours later, Coraline called Norman back to inform him where to meet for their first date. She told him to just meet her at that clothing store where her mom bought her those unpleasing school uniforms. So Coraline gladly waited for him at the street corner of the clothing store in her new V-neck sweater, collared shirt, a peppermint-colored bow tie, light brown slacks, her favorite orange striped gloves since the sunny day grew into a cold gloomy night, and her clean pair of Converse sneakers. As she waited happily, she checked the time on her father's gold watch. 6:00 PM sharp. Out of her right side view of the clothing store came Norman just in time dressed the same way as her (since in the production, they really are that related to each other). Just in different colors. Coraline jumped when she saw him. "Hey you're just in time, buddy boy." She then kissed him on the cheek again. And as usual, red heart bubbles appeared in his eyes and all around him when no one else can see them. "So where's the date going to be ?" Norman asked nervously. "I'll show you." Coraline added with pride. She began to lock her arms to his and they strolled until they reached a cheap fancy diner where kids 12 and older are allowed by themselves with money. They were seated at the counter with their bodies facing each other away from the counter and their arms knelt and perched on it. "So, how was your weekend earlier?" Coraline asked confidently. "Oh just tired and exausted as usual," Norman answered humbly. "Well you know what? You don't have to worry about that anymore," Coraline gently grasped his hands then continued: " 'Cause you know what else? I love you more than life itself. I will always be by your side from now on." Till then, a waitress appeared from the kitchen door and poured two cups of coffee for the two of them. But Coraline got her covered before she could ask them : "Just start us with some fries, please and thank you." After several minutes of the two mingling on their first date, the fries came quickly placed on the counter. Norman was the first one to touch them since he was still tired from all of his paranormal activites frequently happening upon him. Coraline grabbed the bottle of ketchup and Norman became crushed but tried to ignore her some when he just saw her slim figure as she was shaking the bottle then splattered some on the open area of the container where the fries where. "There you go. Continue digging in!" She said with ease. When the fries were finished, Coraline just asked ahead for just a pair of hot dogs as their main course and cups of soda. Later, it was the final request for milkshakes. They simply decided for just one glass. After sipping from the same glass, they rested from a brain freeze. And they continued to talk to each other more. Coraline began to knelt closer to Norman. Then pleasing Doo Wop ballads began to be clearly heard as the diner got less crowded. Coraline held Norman's hands even tighter, then fooled him to finish the milkshake first before him. But unfortunately, she had another brain freeze. So Norman finished the rest. Soon, they left diner and forwarded to a movie theater. They sat in the very back corner of the audience seats where it was the darkest in the theater. As soon as the movie started, lights dimmed off. Norman watched the screen with his eyes half open ans he chewed popcorn slowly. Then, when the dark scenes of the movie finally occured, Coraline began to shove him carefully towards her. And at last, she kissed him this time on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coraline and Norman Ch.3**

The next weekend, neither Coraline nor Norman didn't have enough money to spend their second date together. So they decided to just hang out together in the garden by the Pink Palace. As Coraline caressed her thermally warm embrace to Norman's, she noticed something was missing. "Hold on, we need music." Then Norman suggested: "I'll just use my iPod," "No. we can't. The speaker's not loud enough. And neither is mine," Coraline paused him and continued: "I'll be right back." She dashed back inside the Palace and scuffled to her bedroom. She digged into every one of her chest boxes. Nothing was there. Last but not least, she inspected her closet and found nothing while she was digging. But then a bright yellow medium-sized block of heavy-duty plastic shaped into a typical lunchbox drifted out of the closet's threshold line. It's handle was stiff and attached on the right of the block's top casted a metal rod that was perfectly shortened and slightly slanted to the left. Coraline's name was printed permanently solid on the top of the block's front in Magneto font. Below her name stood a rectangular window lined with six numbers printed in thin headline font. It was dusty but it was still clearly visible. Better yet, the window can automatically light up whenever it's in the dark. Anyhow, at first Coraline almost didn't know she had a portable [transistor] radio in her early childhood. But then she remembered. Her grandparents gave it to her when she was a little girl as a simple, clever way to share their generation. She turned it on and surprisingly, it was still working. She then tuned it to test it some more. Once to an oldies station where a portion of The Four Tops' I Can't Help Myself(Sugar Pie Honey Bunch) played through. And then a hiccup cough of grainy static and a high frequency whistle to a jazz station playing a smooth performance of Nat King Cole and Natalie Cole's Unforgettable. "I can't believe it still works!" Coraline surprised herself. Before she went back outside to Norman, she paused to the bathroom leaving her radio on and tuned back to the oldies station. Soon enough, a full start of The Temptations' My Girl echoed from the speaker to the hollow walls of the bathroom. As soon as she was done, she brushed her hair some and secured her dragonfly bobby pin on the usual corner of her bangs. "Coraline Jones, you have made your life even better. And I'm so proud of you!" She said to herself through the mirror. Back outside she rushed to Norman. He was so curious to see her having a portable radio. "This is just perfect!" Coraline cheered. In excitement, she cranked the volume louder and a smooth croon of another Doo Wop ballad called Don't Be A Fool by a quintet called The Explorers came on. Later, the clouds came rolling deeper and the thunder clapped. Quickly, the young couple jumped under the bridge and continued their sweet caress as if they were "under the boardwalk" with a picnic blanket Coraline luckily happened to bring with her. Then another corny song played on the oldies station. But Coraline just didn't feel like listening to it. So she streamed the cursor to the jazz station and Unforgettable was playing again back by request. As the rain grew harder, Coraline kissed Norman again on the lips this time a little longer than she did at the movie theater. Snatching the blanket together, they ran back inside the Palace and lounged in the living room. Coraline placed her radio on the round coffee table and jumped to the couch next to Norman. She then tuned the dial to a rhythmic oldies station and an ongoing jam of Jade's I Wanna Love You blasted. Suddenly when the song ended, she checked her radio again accidentally without even looking. And it was not on the coffee table anymore. The same thing just happened with the doll. So she soon found it standing by the secret door with the key lying next to it. "Oh no. Not again!" Coraline became overwhelmed. "Well lucky for me I saw it too even when it was happening," Norman peered. "You did? What did you see?" Coraline was so interested and in need of his paranormal senses. "I just saw a tall young slender woman with button eyes and a black polka dot dress carrying your radio to that door and then she just laid that key next to it." "The other mother. I knew it as usual," Coraline catched Norman's description and continued: "Come on. We need to hide that key again somewhere else!" "Well what if we also brick the door and secure it with other locks?" Norman suggested without even showing that he's brilliant. But Coraline admitted as she held his shoulders: "You know what, Norman? That is so brilliant! You are a genius!" Will they be able to find another place to hide the key? Because if not, then their only choice is to destroy the key into tiny pieces... or will they? Find out in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Coraline and Norman Ch. 4**

The two couples headed back outside to find a better place to hide the key. Soon enough, Norman pulled out his genius again and found a perfect place to hide the key: a flowing river to a waterfall and into the ocean. So Coraline tossed it in the river's running waters and there it flowed and disappeared into the deep. They headed back home in such an early time, they had even more of the time to find a bunch of various locks as well as stacks of bricks to guard the door. As soon as they were done, they were tired. But suddenly, everywhere in the Palace Coraline's parents were nowhere to be present once again. Eventually, she found them trapped in the bathroom mirror. Although Coraline was too tired to find them at this time of night. So she dragged Norman to her parents' bedroom as they busted into their pajamas, and propped the pillows to mock her parents like she did when she was single. "Norman, please come here. You're part of this too," Coraline began to cry. "I sure am," Norman answered finally showing his confidence and bravery. "Goodnight, Coraline!" He fell fast asleep as if he never slept since he was born. "Goodnight... Norman," Coraline replied with a sniff. "Goodnight, mom. Goodnight, dad." She flashed off the lamp and laid on the leftover pillows cuddling to Norman as tears fell from her eyes. "Oh Norman... I'm just so lucky I found you as my perfect match. And you're always by my side...And best of all,.. You are once again, a true genius." Coraline cried some more as she hugged him. She was also about to say that Norman is the only close one who pronounced her name right the first time out of her other closed ones besides her parents. But she got too busy crying even harder.

The next morning, Norman was the one to be awaken by the cat rather than Coraline. And Norman gets more tired than she does. But it's only because Norman was snoring and she wasn't as far as the cat was concerned. "Yes?" Norman mumbled. "Do you know where Coraline's parents are?" Norman popped out of the bed and followed the cat to the bathroom mirror. And he saw her parents trapped freezing. He then smashed the mirror to pieces. Then the cat drew him to another bedroom and pulled out the doll of her parents. "She's taken them!" Norman said exactly the same way as Coraline. Next thing, he threw the doll in the fire pit. "Oh. Good morning Norman," Coraline peered wiping the crunches in her eyes. Norman then saw the button-eyed lady while he was petting the cat. And she told him that he has to challenge her to find the balls of the ghost eyes before she buttons everything else. Later, Coraline appeared already dressed in her black casual vest and her captain cap along with her triangular eye encoder. "Come on. We gotta play this game again." She said seriously. Then Norman said " I knew that already. By the way, what's that thing you're holding?" " It's an encoder. It will help us find balls where the ghost eyes are spiritually trapped in," Coraline replied. "Oh I see," Norman became interested. Coraline grabbed his hands and headed outside. She looked into her encoder all the way through the garden and found nothing at first. Then at a quick glance, she found one of Mr. Bobinsky's beets. Suddenly, the sand hornets flew towards her and knocked her down. They stole her encoder. But quicker than possible, Norman threw a rock at them before Coraline could throw her cap. "Wow. You're fast," she was amazed. Coraline snatched the beet and ran for Norman. "Find anything else?" Norman questioned. "Um... Oh there! Just like before," She answered. Coraline pulled Norman's arm and they ran for Mr. Bobinsky's room. As soon as Coraline peered through her encoder, she caught it the same in the mouse circus tent. But then a button eyed Mr. B came slithering through the tent. Already, Coraline just asked for the red star ball to get it over with. Mr. B handed it to her but snatched it away before she could grabbed. Surprisingly, Norman had the ball in his hand when he appeared from behind Mr. B. "Let's get out of here now!" Norman started in a little frustration. Then the two ran out of Mr. B's front door. However, Mr. B yanked her and threw her to the wooden floor. The circus mice crawled out of Mr. B's clothes and attacked her. Then she threw her Encoder to try to attack them back. Yet again, it just swooped right through the front door's mail slotter. "No! I did it again!" She screamed as she jumped up on the floor and ran out then skipped the porch rail and fell hard. Luckily, Norman caught her like a grand carnival doll. She cried and said "I lost the game again. I lost everything again." Then weeped some more. Norman simply tried to cheer her up: "Well let's not hope we lost everything just as long as we stay together. By the way, I found this star ball that just shot out of that top door you just went in and a some of these too. Oh, I also have some more little trinkets in my backpack that I found while you were in that Russian circus man's apartment up there." Coraline calmly lifted her head up and she gladly found her encoder lying next to her hips thanks to Norman. She shot her eyes through it at the other balls that he found and they were laser red altogether. She was so amazed to notice that. "Hey Norman. Would you mind pulling out the rest of those trinket balls from your backpack?" She asked in serious curiosity. Norman just unzipped his backpack and dumped all that was in it. Coraline shot back her eyes through her encoder and again, all were laser red altogether. Then she began to cheer up fast and raise her voice: " Norman?" "Yes?" He was feeling a bit nervous again. "For the third time, you... are... a... genius!" Her voice echoed through the garden and into the forest. They ran back inside the bottom front room and there was the button-eyed lady in the living room now visible to Coraline's eyes. The lady took the key and dropped it in her mouth. Then she begged Coraline to stay. But Norman pulled out his speed again almost without notice. He jumped on the lady and started punching her then yelled a punch per word: "Leave... my... girl...friend...alone!" He subsequently ripped her button eyes off and then pulled out his pocket knife stabbing her to death as he tore the raggedy skin out of her. Norman stabbed her so much, that eventually, he got all the way to the lady's heart. Then he simply just ripped it off into pieces like a psycho gangster In just that instant, she was dead. Norman began to breath so hard as he tried to calm himself down then said: "Coraline? Let's go to bed." Therefore, Coraline pulled his hands gently, headed to her bedroom, and stripped into their pajamas. She tucked him in first then whispered: "You are a brave boy." Coraline then petted his straight hair and kissed him twice on the cheek and on the lips as he drifted his eyes close. Yawning, she walked around her bed and hopped beside him. While switching the lamp off, she crossed her eyes at him and smiled. "Goodnight Norman," she whispered as she kissed him again on the cheek and drifted to sleep. Tomorrow, Coraline's parents will be sure to be found or will they? Find out in the next concluding chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Coraline and Norman Ch.5**

The next morning, the cat woke up only Norman again snoring. As he adjusted his eyes to the morning mist, he noticed the cat was smiling. Norman then popped out of Coraline's bed and followed the cat to the kitchen. Adjusting his eyes again to the bright morning mist, he saw two figures. One tall skinny man standing by the breakfast table and one average-heighted lean woman browsing the refridgerator."Hey honey, who is this kid with straight hair?" The man asked the woman arching his eyebrows. "Who-whoa. You are definitely not Coraline!" "I know I'm not," Norman corrected. "Anyways, my name's Norman Babcock. I'm from Blithe Hollow,Massachusetts." The woman looked at him again as she shutted the refridgerator. "Hmm? Norman Babcock, huh? Hey wait a minute, you're my classmate's son!" She began to catch the identity. Out from behind Norman out of the hallway ambled Coraline wiping the crunches in her eyes as she mumbled: "Hey Norman, what are you doing in the kitchen?" As soon as she was done wiping the crunches in her eyes, she adjusted them to the bright morning mist and in an initiative surprise, she spoke "Mom? Dad? Is it really you?!" "Oh. There's Coraline," verified her father. "It is!" Coraline whooped as she ran to the kitchen giving them a hug. "Norman, I would like you to meet my parents," Coraline proudly continued as she unhugged them. "And mom, dad, please meet my newly pronounced... boyfriend!" Coraline held her breath for that word. "So this is Norman Babcock you told us about, huh? Well you know that he's my classmate's son," Her mom happily questioned as she placed one hand on his shoulder and the other petting his straight hair. After many meets and greets in the kitchen as well as some breakfast, they went outside to water the garden. Coraline was holding Norman's hands as he was pouring the watering can. Coraline had her portable radio in her other hand. It was blasting loud enough on the oldies station playing the whole piece of The El Dorados' I'll Be Forever Loving You. Then Coraline's friends came by surprise and so did Norman's friends. "Wow, can you believe it,Norman?! Our friends are here!" Coraline wooped. She and Norman simply meeted and greeted their friends shaking hands and slapping high-fives. Soon, Coraline headed straigfht back inside her house to grab a tray loaded with cups of fresh-squeezed lemonade. After many sips, breaths, and some burps. Coraline's parents headed back inside the Palace leading their friends. But then, Coraline shortly announced the ceremony for her beloved Norman. "Fellow friends and family! There is something I just want to do for loving Norman! Norman," she quickly changed her voice's volume to Norman's ear. "Come here!" And there she gave him her first longest kiss as their friends and family cheered throwing decaying flower pedals. Then the moment ends to the credits playing Jade's I Wanna Love You. Then to the female version of Stevie Wonder's My Cherie Amour covered by the voice of Coraline, to S Club 7's Never Had a Dream Come True.


End file.
